So-called gesture input devices are known which operate equipment in a non-contact manner by means of the movement of a hand captured by an optical camera.
For example, in Patent Literature 1, a pointing gesture detection method and device are disclosed, in which 8 or 16 video cameras are arranged in a radial form, and the movement of a hand of a person in the center thereof is detected.
Furthermore, in Patent Literature 2, a hand gesture recognition device is disclosed, in which the palm of a hand that has been modeled in advance is captured by a plurality of video cameras, a center of gravity skeleton value from the center of gravity of the hand to the edge of the hand is calculated, and an angle of rotation about the principal axis of the hand is estimated by means of a maximum likelihood method.
Furthermore, in Patent Literature 3, an image processing device and method are disclosed, in which the movement distribution of an image region of a hand captured by a video camera is calculated, and movement of the center of gravity of the region is detected to recognize the action of making a fist.